The New Empire
by energeticx
Summary: An AU fic, set right at the pits of Mustafar, where a new Emperor will ascend...
1. Prologue

Prologue---

"Give it up Anakin! I have the higher ground!"

"You underestimate the power of the dark side"

With that, Anakin called upon his rage and fury, jumping off the floating metal grave, dodging a slight ripple of river, landing behind his former master, as Obi Wan's blade narrowly missed colliding with Anakin's real arm and legs.

Anakin thrust his blade behind him, going right through the torso of his former friend. Obi Wan had a surprised look on his face as he hit the ground. Anakin kicked him, and Obi Wan rolled into the flames of Mustafar, now comparable to the bowels of history.

Anakin walked away, toward the landing platform, to Padmé, who he feared for, was she another victim of the false ideals of the Jedi Order?

As he arrived, the Emperor was waiting for him, with ARC troopers leading up to him.

"Impressive, most impressive Anakin! Now there are no more enemies to oppose us and we shall rule the galaxy. Here is your new weapon" he said, passing Anakin a new darker blade.

Anakin weighed it in his hand, tossed it in the air, caught it, activated it, and threw it into the Emperor.

"Correction, I shall rule the galaxy! The galaxy is now mine!"

The ARC troopers looked at each other unsteadily, unsure of the next course of action.

They were suitably convinced when Anakin threw the body of the Emperor into his shuttle, closing the ramp, and then firing on it.

"Follow me." Anakin snapped at the ARC troopers.

Anakin rushed to Padmé's shuttle, where she awaited, lying in the ship's med bay. He gazed upon her for a while, caressing her cheek, then he strode toward the cockpit of the shuttle.

The ARC troopers were left in the luxurious conference room while Anakin piloted the ship back to Coruscant, where the best medical care could be found.

On his arrival to Coruscant, Yoda awaited, expecting a victorious Obi Wan, however, he saw very little, as his sight was instantly blinded by Sith lightning as Anakin stepped out of the shuttle.

He stepped into the Senate, where all the Senators were waiting, anticipating the Emperor to make his next speech.

All they saw was a hooded figure, with burns all over his cloak.

As he removed the hood, the senators gasped to see the still adolescent face of Anakin Skywalker, the Emperor of the new Alliance of the galaxy, the galactic Empire.


	2. The New Emperor

Chapter 1---

"I am now the Emperor of the galaxy! All who oppose me will either be killed or tortured into cooperation."

The chamber was thrown into a state of utter chaos as the supporters of the "False Emperor" swore as their investment had not paid off. The senators all had the same question on their minds: How has this happened?

"All your questions will be answered in due course, but first I have something to attend to. There will be a meeting of the senate of the Galactic Empire today at 2000 sharp. Any senators not present will be killed. This is now my Empire and it now has new rules. Dismissed."

Chaos reigned as Anakin turned 180 degrees and strode out the door. He now had more important things on hand.

First, he had to attend to the clone army, the grand army of the Galactic Empire, the right hand of justice.

He strode into his office, the old office of the ex-Sith Lord.

There awaited the many clone commanders, Anakin noticed Commander Cody, Fox and Bly, with helmets off and confused expressions on their faces.

"The situation has changed, clone commanders, I now am the Emperor of the Galactic Empire of the galaxy, and I need all of you to remain loyal to the cause of the old republic. This is still a democracy, but all laws will be passed and can be vetoed by me. You will all each be the right arm of justice, the Law in its own right, and I need you all to be responsible for this. You were bred for military combat, and that is what you will do. Should there be an uprising, you will be the ones to quash it. You will only report to me, and no one else. Any questions?"

A deathly silence descended upon the room as the commanders absorbed the new information. However, they had been bred to be ready for anything and as such had no questions.

"Good, your first assignment will be today. This only concerns each of you, and a platoon each. I want you to each guard the Senate building today at 2000 hours. You will each be posted around the entrances, and you will be put in charge of security. After the meeting, I will hand you a list of absent senators. These senators are to be assassinated as quietly as possible. Understood?"

Silence again as the commanders nodded their heads.

"Good, choose your most trust worthy men for this task. Dismissed"

Anakin strode out of the room again, now heading for the nearby hospital for Senators.


	3. Padmé

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

To most people : Yes I did do the prologue based on that part in the ROTS game, was pretty interested where I could bring the story.

And sorry about my writing… I always write short chapters…

Chapter 2: Padmé----

Anakin hurried through the doors of the room door of the prominent hospital where he had carefully left Padmé two hours before.

He was greeted with her beautiful face, calm, without any of the usual wrinkles distorting her serene face.

He sat at her bedside, watching her on her, lying there, unconscious from his force choke.

He drifted away from the depressing hospital room, uncommon for him. He thought back to Mustafar to the anger that coursed through his veins as he choked Padmé, and the curious feelings he felt after that. He felt one emotion he had NEVER felt in his life: regret.

It was the emotion that had driven him to strike down the Emperor. Anger had caused him to strike down the closest thing he had ever had in his life, Obi-Wan.

He reached out using the force, and used all his energy to try and revive Padmé; he felt sorry for what he had done to his wife, and would do whatever he could to make sure that she would come out all right.

He thought about his plans for the Empire, which he would rule with an iron fist, no matter what he felt inside his tortured soul.

Then, movement on the bed, snapping him out of his reverie.

There, Padmé lay on the bed, staring at him with mixed emotions. She looked confused, and worried.

"Ani! What happened?"

"It'll be alright dear… The Emperor is dead! The galaxy is now your's and mine, and our children's!"

"But what about Obi-Wan? I thought you had turned to the dark side!"

A look of grief and regret came across Anakin's face, he pulled Padmé into a tight embrace, full of sorrow and regret, and that was what scared Padmé most: Anakin was only a child who had feelings, and needed the maternal figure that had not been there for the past 13 years, while Anakin was growing up, his teenage years, when he most needed a mother, a figure he could look up to and confide in.

"I'm so sorry Padmé I've regret killing Obi-Wan all the way here, and I don't know why I did."

Anakin put his head on Padmé's shoulder and wept bitterly for the loss of his friend.

"Why Anakin?"

"I don't know, I really don't know Padmé… He just kept spitting out lies… Just like the Emperor and the Jedi council, both of which had manipulated him, exploiting the 'Chosen One'.

"Forgive me Padmé…"

"I love you Anakin, but why? Why did you turn to the dark side?

"Because I love you Padmé… Because I never want to lose you. Because I to keep you safe forever."

"But… But… Anakin… The anger… In your eyes… I saw it… It scared me Ani… It scared me…"

Anakin's face turned dark as he remembered the anger… It flowed and coursed through his veins again as he considered how hard it would be for Padmé to comprehend his new reign.

Then, all of a sudden, a wall alarm began to bleep, spoiling the reunion, one, a senator who was completely unaware of the latest development in the Senate, and the other the cause of the problem.

Padmé began to convulse, and Anakin felt through the force the coming of the two human beings who would have a great impact on the troubled galaxy…


	4. Twins

Sorry for the late post guys, haven't had much time lately, and I couldn't think of the next part of the plot..

Chapter 3: Twins.

Anakin found himself pushed out of the ward as Padmé was rushed to an operating theather for birth.

He sat, brooding about what would happen now, and for once, he wished he hadn't destroyed the Jedi temple and killed Obi Wan, the latter the more sore loss to him, as he needed Obi Wan's guidance now, but what would Obi Wan tell him now? After all he had said on Mustafar… Then it hit Anakin. Obi Wan had always seen the potential in him, and never meant to hurt him, rather, he meant to shield him from the horror of the dark side, the treachery, betrayal and the like.

Anakin finally realised his mistake.

Meanwhile, in the operating theather, another soul was lost, searching for guidance.

Padmé was thinking about Anakin, about what he had done, and what it meant. She was amazed that her husband, the man she had fallen in love with, had changed so much in the past years. The wars had changed him, that was for sure, and she was sure that the murder of the Emperor and Obi Wan did not help the mind that lacked parental guidance for most of his life.

Then, she lapsed into unconsciousness as she brought 2 more lives into the galaxy at it's most trying time. She knew as much as Anakin did that these 2 children would change the galaxy.

Anakin walked into the room, immediately turning his attention to the 2 newborn babies, and his wife. They had just been named, Luke and Leia, the 2 new addition to the family of the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.


	5. The first meeting

Chapter 4: The first meeting of the galactic Senate.

Anakin waited impatiently, formulating his speech in his mind as he waited for the senators to enter the Senate building.

Soon, it was 2000 hours, and the senators who valued their lives, (which was most of the Senate), was assembled, in the saucer-like seats.

He cleared his throat, and readied his voice for his speech.

"Welcome senators, to the first meeting of the Galactic Senate. This event marks a new era in history, one which marks a new time of security! One of universal prosperity! One where one no longer has to worry about his, her or its life. This is the era of the Galactic Empire!"

His speech dragged on another hour or so, and the senators keenly absorbed everything said. He noticed that a few senators were missing, namely Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan. No pity for him. He looked to his wife, seated at The Naboo seat, and her face was impassive, and the force aura around her was inconsistent, mixed emotions of confusion, anger, and love.

He wondered what she thought, right after childbirth, that this new surprise be dumped onto her as well. The order then was then sent, to the clone assassins in position, to confirm that the absent senators be immediately assassinated.

The speech was then finished, no questions were asked, and applause at the new rules and initiatives which were set in place, which differed quite differently from Palpatine's. He intended for them to live well, and leave no reason for rebellion, however, the clone army, the right hand of justice would remain in place, just in case, and would constantly train for any uprisings. He knew that some would protest some of the rules put in place, but he didn't really care.

That night, at their residence, (now a large office building), they met during dinner, after they had finished their day's work. (Anakin working on the new Force Tutor program and Padme working on ensuring that naboo complied with the new rules.

They talked about the new initiatives, and the possible uprisings, but Padme remained clouded for the entire session.

Even as they slept together that night (the first time in a long time), she released an aura of mixed feelings.

Maybe she just needed a retreat back on Naboo..


End file.
